Fight for the Light
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Angels and demons are in an ongoing war. The one thing that can essentially tip the scales in favors for one side rests on a single human boy. Will the king of angels be able to protect the light of the boy and decide the war for his side or will the king of demons beat him to it and taint the precious human? Puzzleshipping Blindshipping Monarchshipping Mobiumshipping Warnings insi
1. Chapter 1: Strange Visitors

AN:

I stated on my first R&M fanfiction that I would probably also post some of my older stuff if people liked my works, so here you have one of the oldest stories that I've written.

This was actually meant to be my "debut story", but unfortunately, I never completed the last chapter/epilogue.

It's still not finished, but inspiration may strike again so I finally continue it this time around.

Anyways, this was written a few years ago and I still remember that I've read a ton of angel/demon fanfictions, but was a little bothered that the sides were always the same, so I wanted to try something slightly different (sorry, if this had been done in the meantime. I've been absent from the YGO fandom for quite a while).

I hope you'll enjoy the read!

No major warnings for this chapter yet.

As should be very well known, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Chapter 1: Strange Visitors**

* * *

High up in the skies, far away from human sight was a white and golden shimmering palace standing atop the clouds.

Inside was a spacious hall with marble pillars lining the walls.

A pedestal was set at the end of the hall with a small flight of stairs leading to a throne, which was currently occupied.

The man who was seated there wore a white sleeveless short robe, which barely covered his thighs.

Golden bracelets were adorning his legs and arms and a winged crown was resting atop his head.

Over his head floated a brightly shining ring and on his back were a pair of feathered wings folded together, allowing him to sit more comfortably.

His name was Atem and he was the ruler of the heavenly realm. The king of angels.

He was sitting on the throne unmoving and with dazed eyes as if in deep thought.

He did snap out of his thoughts though when suddenly an angel came running to him with a look of panic on his face.

"My king, I have terrible news!" he proclaimed, sounding out of breath.

"What is it?" Atem asked with a nod of his head, urging his servant to speak up.

"It regards Yugi Mutou!"

Atem's eyes widened a bit.

Yugi Mutou. That name wasn't new to him.

He was a human boy but not just a normal human. He was very special.

His soul was so bright and pure that it radiated a powerful light that the angels have noticed the moment he was born.

Ever since that day Atem had been anxiously awaiting his arrival in heaven even though at the moment the boy was just sixteen and still had his life ahead of him.

But there was no doubt that after his timely death he would become an angel and with his light they would finally be able to put an end to the foul beings of the neither realm.

"The king of demons was sighted near him!" the angel continued.

At that sentence, Atem automatically rose up from his throne.

'Yami.' he thought.

Now, as well aware as the angels had been of the light's presence, it didn't go unnoticed by the demons either.

'Looks like he's getting desperate.' Atem thought as he ventured to the doors.

"My king, where are you going?" the angel asked, a bit shocked about his ruler's actions.

"To the human realm."

* * *

A young boy with tricolored star-shaped hair was on his way home. His two best friends were escorting him.

He was currently laughing about something funny that Jonouchi, one of his friends, was saying and completely unaware of crimson, slitted eyes that were watching him from a dark alley.

This figure was completely clad in black leather and had black leathery wings that shimmered crimson and were folded behind his back to avoid drawing unwanted attention.

He was none other than Yami, the king of demons.

His eyes narrowed a little as he caught sight of the boy.

It was a little hard to imagine how such a fragile looking human could be a threat to his entire race.

Of course, the demons weren't just going to stand around and fearfully await their fate.

For quite some time they have tried to destroy his light.

They had send school bullies, thieves, even juveniles and murderers from the local prison after him.

Unfortunately, the angels had been sending some guardians of their own that had saved and protected him.

Though they were the occasional chances, were one of his demons would get Yugi unguarded and give him a horrible beating.

While physical damage was successfully dealt it never seemed to influence his light, which was still shining as pure and brightly as the day he was born.

Now quite frankly Yami was getting tired of playing around like this.

Though there was a rule that every angel and demon had to obey, this being that they are to never reveal their existence to humans and thus forcing them to traverse the human realm by either possessing a human or in spiritual form only, Yami gave little to no damn about this rule right now.

He would appear in front of Yugi in all his demony-glory, scare the living daylights out of him and then taint his disgustingly pure light.

He was licking his lips as he caught a glimpse of the boy's backside.

Oh yeah, taint him in every way possible.

* * *

It was late into the night already.

Yugi was still sitting at his desk trying to finish his homework which hadn't been done by now since he liked to spend his afternoon more with games and puzzles, which was a rather common thing for him to do.

His grandfather had already stopped by his room an hour ago to tell him to go to bed to which he replied that he still had to finish his homework, earning him a little scolding from the old man. Again, this was an almost daily occurrence.

With a sigh, he dropped his pen on the desk and shut his notebook, finally finished with his task.

He turned off the desk-lamp, plunging his room into darkness as he got up from his chair, stretching his arms high in the air and letting out a long yawn as he slowly shuffled over to the bed.

He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

Yami was grinning from the rooftop of the game-shop.

This was being too easy.

Fortunately, the boy's room had a skylight, allowing him to easily monitor the boy's every move.

He still waited a few more minutes to make sure the boy was really fast asleep before he silently opened one of the windows and stealthily slipped inside.

The demon-king soundlessly passed through the room, a victorious smirk etched onto his face.

However, before he could reach the bed a light suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Yami had to cover his eyes with an arm at the sudden brightness.

"Don't even think about touching him!" a familiar baritone voice said.

Yami devilishly smirked at that, knowing who stood in front of him even before his eyes adjusted.

"What's that, Atem? Actually coming all the way down to earth? And here I thought that your winged ass was glued to the throne."

"I could ask you the same thing. You must be really getting desperate if you decide to come personally." Atem replied.

"Screw you, Atem!" Yami screamed, clearly being pissed off by the other's presence.

"I won't leave until I've made sure you're back in hell. You're not going to lay even a finger on the boy." Atem answered seriously, ready to fight the demon if need be.

"Oh sure I'll go back to hell, but not without the boy! Don't you dare think you can just command me around, _Pharaoh_!" Yami spat, getting in the other's personal space.

"You're either delusional or really stupid if you think I'll just let you walk away with him." Atem said, moving closer too, their noses almost touching.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" a voice from the bed spoke up.

Both men turned around to the voice with a rather shocked expression on their faces.

Yugi would have probably laughed at the look on their faces if the situation wouldn't be so…awkward.

The boy had woken up some minutes prior from the two males arguing.

Normally he would have screamed at two men standing in his room in the middle of the night if they hadn't looked so weird.

One of them looked like a demon with his horns, tail and the black leathery wings.

He was completely clad in black leather, belt buckles were adorning his slightly tanned arms and legs and some were strapped in a crisscrossing fashion along his torso ending at a metal-ring on his chest.

The man who he was arguing with looked like he could be his twin, but his skin had a much darker tone.

He wore a short sleeveless white robe which showed off his nice muscled thighs.

His arms and legs were covered by golden bracelets, a golden winged crown and cross-shaped earrings were adorning his head.

Above his head was a brightly shining halo and on his back he was having beautiful white feathered wings.

Though, the fact that they looked like a demon and an angel, respectively, wasn't so much of a shock to Yugi, nor the fact that they looked so much like each other.

What shocked the boy was the fact that their looks resembled his own so much. At least they happened to have the same star-shaped tricolored hair even though theirs looked a bit wilder and they had some blonde lightning-shaped bangs going up into their hair, which Yugi had not.

They seemed to be about the same height as him too, meaning they were rather on the short side, considering Yugi's bullies liked to nickname him _midget_.

Their eyes though looked very angular whereas Yugi's were round and big and shining with innocence, as people often said.

Yugi kept starring at the two males for a while who were far too busy arguing with each other to actually notice that he had woken up.

He couldn't help thinking that if he would imagine a good conscience who would tell him to stop if he were to do something he shouldn't do and a bad conscience who would tell him to go through with it, they would probably look like this.

Yugi shook his head after having pictured that and decided that he was apparently dreaming so, he pinched himself and tried some other methods which all failed to wake him up.

So he decided to just go along with his dream and spoke up to the two who were still arguing about… _him_ , he figured.

Said males looked at him in shock after having heard him and he had to bite his tongue to not break out laughing and the dumb twin expressions.

Instead, he decided to raise a delicate eyebrow still expecting some kind of answer to his questions.

Both of them just kept starring though before Atem turned his head a little to Yami.

"Great. You made us both break the rule. He has seen us." Atem hissed to him in a low voice, hoping the human didn't hear what he said.

Atem's hissed words made Yami break out of his stupor.

"To hell with that stupid rule! The fate of the whole underworld rests on this!" Yami shouted at Atem before he pushed passed him and took hold of Yugi who had no idea what was currently going on now.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Atem shouted angrily at him, being cautious about his movements to not provoke the demon into harming his freshly acquired hostage.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'll just take him on a little vacation." Yami replied with a smirk.

"Don't you dare…" Atem started, but Yami already jumped up and flew through the skylight not caring a second about the shattering glass.

Yugi could only blink at the suddenness of the events happening.

Though it did register to him that he and the demon were flying through the night-sky, thanks to the way the demon was holding him he didn't really get a good few of what happened below them.

But it was probably a good thing considering he was scared of heights.

The feeling of flying did feel a bit nice though.

Even if Yugi couldn't see much of their surroundings he was able to get a good look at his kidnapper.

The human boy had to blush a little, seeing as the demon was rather good-looking.

'Maybe this dream isn't so bad.' he thought, but silently _eeped_ as the demon smirked a very seductive smirk.

Yugi just hoped that the demon couldn't actually read his thoughts.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami noticed the boy starring at him and then blushing.

He had to smirk at that thinking that the human might probably be getting some dirty thoughts while looking at his handsome face and being clutched to his sexy body.

Oh, he was really going to enjoy tainting the boy and had a pretty good idea on how to start doing that.

He would have liked to let his thoughts wander in that direction, but unfortunately, he was busy dodging Atem's light arrows that said angel kept repeatedly shooting at him.

Yami knew that Atem was able to fly just as fast as he was so there was no way to actually out-fly him.

So, he had to come up with a plan to trick the annoying angel to make his escape.

An idea instantly came to him as he spotted a bridge. A victorious smirk was already making a way to his face as he directly flew at it.

He dived under the bridge and hid in the shadows beneath it.

Not only was he out of sight to Atem, but he could use these shadows to open up a gate to hell, too.

Atem followed them under the bridge fervently looking around the shadows that Yami was hiding in.

A sudden idea struck him and he used his power to illuminate the entire area under the bridge only to find them gone.

Atem instantly knew that Yami had opened up a gate to hell and took Yugi to his palace in the underworld.

"Damn it!" he cursed in a for an angel uncharacteristic manner.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream turned into Nightmare

Warnings for this chapter: violence and torture (not too graphic though) and attempted rape

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Chapter 2: Dream turned into Nightmare**

* * *

Yugi blinked in confusion.

Just a short moment ago, he and the handsome demon had been flying through the night sky of Domino City.

Now they suddenly seemed to be flying through some kind of cave or at least that's what he thought as he was looking at the weird rocky ceiling.

The way the demon was holding him limited the view of their surroundings so he moved his head around a bit to get a better look and was shocked at the wide open space to both of their sides.

It looked like they weren't in some cave after all, but rather in a bizarre world that had a giant round rock floating in the middle of the sky with the ground curving around it.

Yugi twisted around in the grip of the demon when screams and moans of pain could be heard from below.

He was quite shocked at seeing large heaps of snow and ice covering the ground with some exceptional spots that showed that there was a dark rocky surface beneath it.

Rivers and small seas of molten lava were streaming like veins across the land.

Yugi was looking around some more and caught glimpses of some demons torturing human souls while apparently having fun doing it.

By this time, the boy had a pretty good idea where they were and at the gruesome sight he started to shake automatically, grasping tightly onto his captor.

Yami smirked again as he felt the boy clinging to him and he couldn't really wait till he was back in his room to finally have some fun with him.

And he wouldn't have to wait for much longer since a certain black castle already came into sight.

It stood on a cliff and had such a weird structure making it look as if it had been charcoal that had melted from the _ceiling_ like ice cream and slowly dropped down till it ended piling up into this monument.

Yami didn't waste much time and landed on a big balcony that lead inside a huge room.

On one side was a large king-sized bed whilst on the other end stood two poles with a little distance between them and a fireplace along with a table and some cupboards.

The demon's first thought was to just throw Yugi on the bed and have his way with him. This form of torture being the only one he could think of that the boy would enjoy, too.

He briefly thought it over though and then decided that it would actually be more fun to beat him into submission first.

Therefore, he carried the smaller one over to the two pillars and placed him between them.

Yugi's wrist were tied so fast to them that he didn't even have the time to question what he was doing.

Yami looked satisfied at his handiwork before he let his sights wander over the table that held a wide variety of torturing devices. Some favorites among them were the whip or the poker, which could either be used for beating or the tip could be heated in the fireplace to leave some _nice_ burn marks on the victim's skin.

He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the many uses of these tools, but then decided that he wanted to screw around with the little one's head first.

"I'm sure you've already figured out that we're in hell, right little one?" Yami asked after he'd turned back at the bound boy, looking him straight in the eyes.

Yugi looked straight back at him and the demon knew he had his full attention.

"Well then, I guess you should realize, too that there's no one coming to safe you. And you know even if you should manage to get out of this room as soon as you make one step outside the castle the demons out there will hunt you down and rip you into tiny pieces. There's no place for you to run to or hide." Yami said with a devilish grin, which showed his sharp fangs.

He noticed that the boy was getting scared, which pleased the king but found that it still wasn't enough to dim the light of his soul.

'Well, I'm just getting started.' He thought and then continued the verbal assault on the smaller.

He kept telling him that it was useless to keep his hopes up. That no one was going to come to his rescue not even that angel would be stupid enough and dare to come to this place.

The demon then said that his friends don't really care for him and never did and saying that even his own family doesn't love him either.

"You remember how your mother told you that your father died? Well, that was a lie. He left her because she had you. The love of her life left her because you were born. You only cause the people around you to suffer. And that's why they all really hate you!"

Yami's smirk widened as he saw the boy's eyes starting to get glossy.

He knew he was hitting a sensitive spot when talking about Yugi's father.

Of course, his father really did die and Yami had been lying the entire time, but since the boy had only been a small child when it happened he didn't really remember anything about the circumstances.

Yugi was looking to the ground now a look of defeat on his face and Yami thought he had succeeded only to be pissed a second later to find the light was still glowing unwaveringly and strong.

In his anger, he lashed out at the boy, hitting his sides and breaking a rip or two in the process. The boy was crying out in pain.

The demon king decided to try a different approach as he took the whip and moved behind the boy.

He kept striking Yugi viciously, enjoying the screams of pain that he was able to get out of him.

Strike after strike Yugi's pajamas were getting torn more and more till they were just some strips of clothes hanging loosely from his shoulders, not really covering the skin underneath that was littered with bloody streaks.

Yami continued the treatment, alternating between verbal abuses and hitting the boy.

This kept going on for several long hours…

* * *

Yami had just finished another round of beating.

The boy hung limply from the poles, only being held up by the ropes on his wrists.

He was panting heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks like tiny rivers.

His body was badly bruised. Cuts and burn marks were littering the once pale and unblemished skin.

Several bones were broken or at least sprained and one of his legs was bent in a way that it clearly wasn't meant to be.

Yugi's voice was nearly gone by now. Only raspy sounds escaped him and his throat burned like fire as he had screamed himself hoarse in the last few hours.

And even though Yami had enjoyed the last hours intensely, he was currently pissed beyond believe.

Through all of the pain and humiliation that he caused the boy, his light hadn't even wavered slightly.

After all that Yugi had to endure, he still hasn't given up hope.

Though he knew that it was probably impossible for his friends to come and rescue him since he was in hell, the image of that angel who looked like his tormentor had made a way inside his mind.

And even though he didn't know him, he was sure that he would come and save him.

He had been in a fierce argument over him with the demon after all.

Yami meanwhile was starting to lose the last of his patience as he grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him close.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted into the boy's face, frustration seeping into his voice.

Yugi had no idea what the crazed demon was talking about and just screwed his eyes shut at the onslaught and the pain that pierced his ears after the scream.

He never liked getting yelled at.

Yami yanked the human out of his bounds, not bothering to untie the ropes, which caused Yugi's wrists to snap with the force that had been used.

Uncaringly he threw the boy on the bed, climbed immediately on top of him and teared of the rags that used to be Yugi's clothes.

He opened his own pants to let out his straining arousal, the boy's screams having served as quite a turn-on.

Lifting the human's legs up he positioned the head of his cock at Yugi's entrance, ready to thrust in as he suddenly saw a light from the corner of his eye.

He moved his head just in time, the light barely missing him as it hit the wall beside the bed.

Angrily Yami turned around in the direction that the light had come from, not really surprised about seeing none other than Atem standing there right in front of the balcony.

"Get your filthy claws away from him!" The angel almost growled.

"Really, Atem. I wouldn't have thought you to be so stupid to come all alone." Yami replied, seeming to be not the least bit fazed.

Inwardly though he thought, that Atem's idea wasn't that stupid at all.

If the angel would have rounded up his army and tried to launch a full-scale attack, they would have been easily detected miles before they even reached his castle.

Coming alone like he did certainly gave him a greater advantage to sneak unseen inside the building.

Well, Yami had to admit that most of the demons which were guarding the grounds couldn't really be called reliable.

With most of them being either lazy or just plain dumb, it wasn't too surprising that an angel would get past them completely unnoticed.

That was exactly why Atem had chosen this route.

Even though the risks were higher with this plan, it was certainly the fastest way to get to the boy.

Rounding up his army first would have taken a lot of time.

And from the way the boy looked he couldn't have afforded to lose anymore than he did.

He gave Yugi a quick once over.

Apparently he received a few rounds of heavy blows, but fortunately hadn't been raped yet.

Atem was glad that he was able to come here before that happened.

When he had seen what Yami was about to do back then he felt beyond furious.

At any rate, he had to get to the boy that was laying on the bed and then make their escape.

Fighting Yami now would be completely futile.

Even if both were considered equally strong since they're in hell right now Yami's power was amplified here, leaving Atem at a disadvantage.

Of course, Yami knew that, too.

And he knew that even if Atem should manage to get past him and escape the castle with the human there was no way that they'd get out of hell alive.

Yami got up off the bed to face Atem.

This was actually a good opportunity to get rid of his arch nemesis.

A black and violet colored mist formed around Yami's right hand, slowly elongating before it took on the form of a saber.

The weapon looked as if it was made completely out of gold, the intricate design of an eye placed in the middle of the handle.

In Atem's hand flashed a bright light, out of which appeared a sword that greatly resembled Yami's own weapon.

Both got in a fighting stance, yet didn't attack each other as they seemed to be waiting for a signal.

Whatever the signal was, it must have occurred as only mere seconds later both lunged at the other at the same time.

The blades of their weapons were clashing, creating clunking sounds that resounded around the room.

Neither of them was willing to give the other the chance to land a hit.

Both of them were highly concentrated on the battle and not backing down, but Atem found himself suddenly flooded with memories.

Memories of a similar battle against the very same person who he was fighting right now.

Yami noticed Atem's sudden distraught and used his chance to hit him in the side.

Luckily, for Atem though he noticed the movement on time and was able to dodge the attack.

He got back into a battle-stance and the fight continued.

Blocking Yami's blade once again he suddenly noticed that he was standing right next to the bed now.

The position was very fortunate, he only needed Yami to get distracted for a few seconds so he could grab the human boy and make an escape.

Yami still hadn't noticed their current positions, but after he eventually did his eyes widened a fraction.

Atem immediately saw his chance and used this second in which his opponent had let his guard down to attack.

He swiped Yami's saber out of his hand, the blade imbedding itself into the ground a few feet behind the demon.

While the demon king went to retrieve his weapon Atem made a mad dash to get Yugi and then to the balcony.

Just as Yami had pulled his saber out of the ground, he spotted Atem flying off of the balcony with the boy in his arms.

Behind them Atem could hear a loud and inhuman sounding screech that seemed to echo throughout all of hell.

It was without a doubt Yami who made that sound and it signaled for all of the demons that were around to go after them.

Atem cursed under his breath as he saw the movement on the ground as well as shadows rising on the sky.

* * *

Yugi was barely conscious through the events that had occurred.

The only thing that he noticed was that he had been lifted from the bed and then pressed to a warm body.

He tried to look up to see the person's face and after his vision got a bit less blurry he could make out the features of the angel from before.

'I knew it! I knew he would come!' he happily screamed out in his mind.

His throat was burning far too much for him to even try and say anything.

Instead, he hugged Atem as best as he could in his current state.

Atem looked at the boy in his arms after he felt him moving closer.

He could see a huge smile on Yugi's bruised face and tears clinging onto his lashes.

It were tears of happiness and gratitude for being saved and Atem couldn't help but smile back at him.

He held the boy a little closer to him, careful of his wounds as he focused back on the task at hand – bringing them both out of this alive.

Now he actually wished that he had at least ordered some sort of back up.

Just blindly trying to fight his way through would only slow him down and cost him too much of his energy.

So, he scanned around carefully, trying to pick a path on which he would only had to deal with really weak demons.

He expertly managed his way through the hordes of demons, dodging their attacks and blasting some of them with his light magic out of the way.

'Just a little further.' Atem thought as he could already see the gorge that lead to the overworld and the heavenly realm.

Before he was able to reach it though, a huge barrier made of shadows and demons blocked his path and stretched over the entire chasm making it impossible for the angel to pass through.

He knew that it was Yami's doing and said demon was right at his heels.

Atem knew that the only way was to break down this barrier with his magic.

It would cost him a lot of energy, but he only needed to make it through the crack and then to the portal of heaven.

They would be safe then, because demons couldn't easily break the seal to heaven. Not even Yami.

Atem himself had a tough time getting through the gates of hell, which had an equal seal to keep angels from entering just like that. Thankfully, that magical barricade only worked one-sided so he wouldn't have to additionally deal with that one again, too.

He still wished he would have been able to make it faster because the human boy wouldn't have been in such a bad shape right now.

But now wasn't the time for feeling guilty.

Atem concentrated his light energy and aimed it at one single spot of the barrier, successfully creating a hole that was large enough for them to slip through.

Now there were no obstacles anymore and he could pass through the rift.

He was almost at the other end, the portal already in view, when he felt pain shooting through his right wing.

One of Yami's shadow arrows had hit him, the demon not far behind them and still determined to catch them before they could reach the safety of the portal.

Atem tried to speed up, his energy on the verge of running out since he had to use so much to break through that barrier and his right wing felt as if it was ripping apart, the pain becoming unbearable.

With one last desperate push of his wings, he finally made it through the portal, barely missing Yami's last attack and breathing a sigh of relieve.

Though, he knew that he couldn't take a break here just yet. He had to get them to the castle, currently the safest place to be at.

Atem looked down at the boy in his arms and noted that he had passed out. The angel himself felt tired enough to do the same right now.

Nonetheless he used his last reserves of energy to fly to the castle, flying considerably slower now since it will take their enemies a while to break through the seal, giving him enough time to put a great distance between them even if he was slower than a little cupid right now…


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Truths Revealed

AN: There's not much progress in this chapter since most of it is exposition. Don't worry though since this is caving a path for more action that will soon follow.

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Chapter 3: Shocking Truths Revealed**

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white.

He looked around a little and found himself in a bright and spacious room with white marble walls.

Due to the softness he felt underneath, he realized that he was lying on a bed, but his body felt sore and hurt all over.

After looking around some more, he saw a woman with long dark hair, deep azure-blue eyes and a tan.

Additionally she had a set of wings on her back and a glowing ring over her head.

Memories of the handsome angel who came to rescue him immediately started to float his mind.

Growing a bit worried his eyes searched further through the room till they landed on his rescuer.

His wings were wrapped in bandages and there were a few band aides placed here and there, but he looked otherwise fine much to Yugi's relief.

He still felt horrible though seeing as the other got hurt because of him, which he promptly told him followed by an apology.

"I'm fine, little one. Don't worry." Atem reassured him, slightly touched that despite the state the boy was in he was still more worried about the angel's wellbeing.

The angel king then explained that Isis (the woman that he saw first) took care of their wounds and that due to the magic here in heaven injuries heal much faster.

Interrupting Atem's explanations two figures burst through the large double doors and almost launched themselves at the boy on the bed.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

Yugi was surprised that it was his two best friends, Anzu and Jonouchi.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Not that he wasn't happy to see them, but he was confused.

"Well, actually…" The two looked at each other, slightly nervous.

There was no sense in hiding it anymore, was there?

"Yugi, we're actually angels…" Anzu started.

"Yeah, we were send to earth to keep an eye on you and those demons who're after you away." Jonouchi finished.

"Oh… so that's why…" The boy got suddenly quiet and looked down at the covers.

Atem's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a change in the boy's light.

So, his two _best friends_ were angels who just stayed close to him out of some obligation, Yugi thought gravely.

"No, Yugi! It's not like that!" Anzu yelled suddenly, making the boy realize that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Don't ever doubt our friendship, Yugi! It may be true that Teana and I are staying close to you because we have to protect you. But Jonouchi and Anzu are really your friends!" Jonouchi(?) exclaimed.

"Teana?" Yugi asked, now entirely confused.

"Yes, that is my name. And this is Jono. You see the two of us are angels, but angels as well as demons aren't allowed to walk around in the human realm just like that. There is that rule that everyone has to obey to, to keep our existence hidden from humans…"

At that, Yugi briefly recalled how Atem had told Yami that they broke _that_ rule when he had woken up.

Well, that explained that.

"So you see, in order to go around in the human realm we have to _possess_ humans to do so. But we can assure you that other then when you're in danger we never intervened with Anzu's and Jonouchi's actions or thoughts." Teana explained.

"Yeah, these guys really do love you and consider you their best friend. We haven't influenced them in any way." Jono finished.

The boy looked at them with an unreadable expression, still trying to process all the information he received.

Then he smiled at them, that cute smile with which Yugi would always smile at his beloved friends, a smile that could rival that of an angel.

His friends were glad that Yugi seemed to understand and Atem was relieved to find his light back to normal again.

"But man, Yami did quite a number on you." Jono commented as the mood was back to normal.

"It's not like the king of demons to hold back, after all." Isis inquired.

"Yeah…" Teana threw in.

Yugi blinked as he looked at them.

Jono was looking almost pissed, Isis eyes seemed almost emotionless, but she had them averted, Teana looked saddened as she looked at the ground and Atem looked like he was in deep thought.

They were acting as if they all knew the demon rather personally…

* * *

Yami, who had managed to enter the heavenly realm by now, was fully intending to get Yugi back again the same way that Atem did.

He halted in his flight as he suddenly felt the light of the boy wavering.

He wondered what could have possibly caused it.

Then he decided against taking the risk of entering the angel castle and retreated back to hell instead.

He was going to plot.

* * *

"Well, I think we should let Yugi rest a bit more." Teana said a slight smile back on her face. It was an attempt to lighten the mood a bit again.

"Indeed." The healer added.

"Later, buddy!" Jono said and one by one, they started to leave the room.

"Atem…?" Yugi called out to the last person, recalling the demon having called him by that name.

He turned around, surprised a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… ask you something?" The boy asked a little hesitantly.

"Sure." Atem replied, grabbed the chair he previously sat on and moved it beside the bed before taking a seat.

He figured he owed the boy some answers after all that had happened.

"I just noticed that you and the others seemed rather familiar with Yami. How come?"

Atem gave a little sigh.

"Well, we have quite a history you could say."

The boy just looked at him with a still questioning gaze, expecting him to continue.

"Do tell."

"Where should I start? I guess from 3000 years ago in Egypt." The angel started.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 3000 years ago?

"It started in Egypt, though at that time it was still called Kemet. Yami and I had been brothers and the princes of the land…"

"BROTHERS?!" Yugi stared wide-eyed at him.

It was a bit hard to believe that the king of angels and the king of demons are actually brothers though that certainly would explain why they looked so much alike.

"Yeah. And we used to be rather close in our childhood. I still remember how we would sneak out of the palace and go play with Jono and Teana. Of course they didn't know that we were the princes, but eventually they had to find out…"

Atem had a look of fondness on his face as he recalled their happy times together.

"If you were so close then how come you're fighting against each other now?" Yugi asked, still trying to digest that new information.

"It just changed one day. I don't even know when exactly it happened, but it was after I became pharaoh. You know, I had a council made up of my most trusted priests back then. Isis, for example, was one of them. But there were also traitors amongst them like that Akunadin." Atem practically spat the man's name.

"He had been siding with the Demon King Zork who planned to start a war against humankind. One of the people who followed him had been Yami."

"But why would he do that?" Yugi interrupted his story.

"I don't know. I can only think that he must have been tricked by Zork. At any rate, it came to a battle between our armies and I was forced to fight and kill Yami. I'm sure he still hates me for that…" The angel had a pained look on his face.

"Eventually I defeated Zork, but had to pay with my life for it. After that I became the king of angels and Yami became the next demon king." He could see that Yugi was following the story, but was having trouble understanding the last part of it so he explained.

"You see Yugi, in each human there is a certain amount of light or darkness and after your death it is decided by how much of it you posses whether you become an angel or a demon. If they balance each other out as it is with most people, you will just be reborn as a human or an animal. Since the light inside me had been the strongest to exist back then I instantly became the king of angels instead of just an ordinary angel. Likewise, since the darkness and hatred in Yami was the strongest he became the new king of the demons. And this is also the reason why the demons are targeting you. You see, ever since you were born you've been emitting such a strong light that even surpasses mine. Without a doubt when your time comes, you'll become an angel and with your power we'll be finally able to defeat the demons. That is also the reason why Yami is trying so hard to destroy your light. But don't worry. We will protect you, Yugi." Atem finished his explanation.

Yugi just nodded, but stayed silent otherwise.

He looked down at the bedspread again, thinking.

Out of all the things he was told just now, the only thing that was stuck on his mind was the brothers.

It made him really sad to know how broken their relationship was right now and probably only due to a misunderstanding.

Yugi was an only child and had always admired the bond that siblings shared, having wished for a brother or sister for a long time.

That's also why he was so happy when he became friends with Jonouchi and Anzu since their bond became so strong that they started to feel like an older brother and sister to him.

* * *

Atem suggested that it would be better for Yugi to stay in heaven for a while longer, at least till all of his wounds healed up. After all, the healing-process does work much faster in heaven.

He would be a lot saver, too.

The angel king started to grow a bit weary since Yami was keeping a low profile.

In all truth, he had half expected the demon to just barge in and try to drag the boy back to hell.

What Atem didn't know was that Yami had already been on his way to do just that.

While Yugi did enjoy his stay in heaven since everyone was so nice to him and he was practically treated as if he was royalty, he couldn't help but complain.

Sure, he had his friends with him, but he really needed to get back home.

His mother and grandfather must be worrying about him like crazy.

Atem couldn't fight against that statement and had to agree.

However, they couldn't just let Yugi venture into the game shop without preparing a cover-story because they would without a doubt question the boy about what had happened to him.

So, they tried to think up a believable story to explain his absence and even if Yugi hated to lie he knew himself that no one would believe the truth and in the end it would be only a half-lie anyway:

-A crazy man broke into his room in the middle of the night, entering through the skylight which is evidenced by the broken window, kidnapped him, beaten him to a pulp and left him somewhere in nowhere where he had been eventually found by some nice people who took care of him and brought him back home.-

The story was rather simple, but would do.

* * *

Atem set Yugi off in an alley next to the game shop.

Most of the boy's wounds were healed already, but he still had some minor injuries left to have the story be more believable even if Atem didn't really like it.

Yugi thanked the angel for all that he had done for him, but Atem brushed it off, saying if he had done a better job at protecting the boy none of this would have happened in the first place.

However, Yugi couldn't help but feel a little glad that all of that did happen.

The human turned to leave, but Atem stopped him, saying he wanted to give something to him.

The angel handed him a golden puzzle, which was shaped like a pyramid.

It was beautiful.

"Yugi, I want you to wear this puzzle at all times and to never take it off. Okay?"

Yugi was a bit confused about that, but nodded and put it around his neck.

He felt an odd sensation of safety and warmth after having put it on.

He gave Atem a smile who returned it and then waved as he finally left for the game shop.

* * *

Yugi stood in front of the entrance door, taking a deep breath.

Sure, he'd gone over what he was supposed to say several times with the angels, but he still wasn't all too fond about having to lie to his loved ones.

Steeling himself mentally, he stopped stalling and finally entered the shop.

The chime over the door jingled, usually the signal that a customer entered the shop.

"Welcome, w- YUGI?!" The old man stared wide-eyed at the boy before hurrying from behind the counter over to him.

"Yugi, thank the gods. Where were you?" The worried grandfather began.

"Yugi?" Suddenly a female voice could be heard from the living-part of the house.

Mere seconds later the person who the voice belonged to appeared.

"Oh, Yugi! What had happened to you? Are you all right?" His mother hurried over to him, hugging him while she was crying at the same time.

She must have heard his grandfather shouting his name.

The boy tried to assure his worried guardians that he was fine and then told them the rehearsed story.

His parents were quite in a shock, but seemed to believe him.

They called the police though to which Yugi had to tell the same story again, which had sounded believable enough to them, yet they were finding it rather bizarre that the composite sketch they made of the culprit looked so much like the victim.

Then again, it wasn't Yugi's fault that they looked so much alike, he himself was still puzzled about it.

After the police left, the boy had been dragged to the hospital for a checkup.

His mother was just a really worried person, despite Yugi telling her that he was fine over and over again, which was confirmed by the doctors who could only find some minor injuries which would heal in a short time on their own.

Yet his parents were still very reluctant to let the boy go to school, but eventually agreed to let him attend.

Especially his mother after she suddenly started to worry about Yugi falling behind in his classes.

So, things went more or less back to normal in a relatively short time.

* * *

That evening Yugi laid in bed still awake.

He was thinking about everything that had happened these past few days.

His focus was mostly on Atem and Yami though, the fact that they were actually brothers and arch nemesis, which didn't seem right especially since it all was apparently only due to a misunderstanding.

He's just feeling really sad about their broken bond, probably sadder than he should actually feel about it.

The human wondered if it was possible for the two to make up again.

He sure hoped so.

Eventually he fell asleep not noticing the puzzle, which suddenly started to glow.

Atem's translucent form appeared beside the bed and looked down at him.

The angel knew that he should have probably told Yugi about this, but he didn't want the boy to unnecessarily worry.

For angels as well as demons there were two ways to traverse the human realm. Either by possessing a human or in spirit form.

For the latter case, they had to bind their soul to an object and Atem had chosen the millennium puzzle.

This way he could be around Yugi at all times and protect him better from the demon king.

Atem gave a little sigh as his thoughts drifted to Yami as they did many times.

He couldn't help but blame himself for all that had happened.

Back then, he failed to notice the dark forces taking over his brother until it was already too late.

* * *

 _He still remembered that fateful day when he had been sitting in his study signing papers and Yami entered the room._

 _The young pharaoh couldn_ _'_ _t recall the last time they had spent some time together. Heck, he couldn_ _'_ _t even remember when they've seen each other last._

 _He briefly looked up to greet his brother before he returned to his paperwork – there was still so much left of it. Ruling Egypt is a hard and time-consuming task. No wonder, their father rarely had time for them._

 _Nonetheless, if there was something that was bothering his brother_ _'_ _s heart, he would be willing to help him so he briefly glanced back to him with the intention to urge him on in stating his matters._

 _What he saw was a dagger in Yami_ _'_ _s hand right when said person lunged at him._

 _He managed to grab his brother_ _'_ _s arm before the weapon hit its target both of them wrestling around for a while before Atem came out victorious._

 _He quickly disarmed the young prince and had wanted to ask what the Duat (*) was wrong with him, but his brother flew before he had the chance to do so._

 _He escaped out of the palace and the pharaoh sent guards after him wanting to follow himself but was being held back by his council._

 _They persuaded him to stay back in the palace while they would take care of the prince._

 _The ones who volunteered had been Akunadin whom Atem didn_ _'_ _t really trust that much and Seth who he considered to be one of his most loyal priests._

 _If it hadn_ _'_ _t been for Seth he probably wouldn_ _'_ _t have given in and pursued his brother anyways._

 _A few days later, his guards returned or more precisely only one guard returned and badly wounded at that._

 _He reported that an army of monsters had just formed at the borders of their land lead by none other than the Demon King Zork and he had declared war against the kingdom of Egypt._

 _The wounded soldier had more shocking news still as he said that three of the generals on the enemy_ _'_ _s side were his brother, uncle and cousin._

 _Atem could have probably cared less about his uncle, but the betrayal of the other two hurt him deeply, breaking his heart._

 _However, he was the ruler of Egypt and as such, he had to think about his people first._

 _So, he went to war against the demon king and his loved ones._

* * *

This had been one of the things that were always on Atem's mind. The other he could not forget about was the time when he killed his brother.

 _He could still see Yami lying in a puddle of his own blood as said man coughed up more of the red liquid._

 _Atem had so desperately wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him, but Yami had used his last breaths to insult and curse him._

 _Atem had practically felt like his soul tore apart at that and as he later found out this had been the cause for his inner light to weaken for it was said to have been much stronger during his lifetime._

 _This moment had made the pharaoh feel even worse than when he had to fight against his brother._

Atem sighed once again as he ran a translucent hand through his sleeping charge's hair.

He couldn't help but worry about what Yami might be planning.

* * *

The morning of the next day came and Yugi got ready to leave for school.

As he was about to dash out of his room, a light caught his attention.

He turned around to the bed finding the puzzle laying there which emanated a strange golden glow.

Yugi found that rather odd, but was glad about it since he almost forgot to wear it before leaving so he went back over to the bed and it stopped glowing the moment he touched it.

Again, he found it strange, but shrugged it off as he donned the puzzle and then hurried to school so he wouldn't be late.

In the classroom, he met up with his two friends Anzu and Jonouchi and they were chatting until the blond noticed the strange trinket and asked about it.

Noticing the slight change Yugi became aware that he's talking with Teana and Jono now so he simply told them that Atem gave it to him and told him to keep it with him at all times.

The angels suddenly looked as if they realized something and Yugi figured they might know more about this mysterious object, but Jono only told him that when Atem said that he should better do it.

Before the conversation had a chance to continue, the teacher interrupted them.

He announced that they're going to have a new transfer student.

Jonouchi commented that the new guy hopefully won't be like the last one.

At that he looked straight at Kaiba.

It wasn't that long ago when the billionaire had transferred to their class.

He had been acting nice to Yugi and his friends and invited them over to his mansion, which revealed itself as a deathtrap pretty soon afterwards.

The angels found out that Kaiba was possessed by the demon Seth and they eventually defeated him.

And even though Kaiba shouldn't have any memories of the time that he had been possessed, he still displayed a certain dislike for the blond.

Kaiba pointedly ignored Jonouchi's comment while inwardly thinking that the angels were complete idiots for thinking that they defeated Seth.

He wasn't only the cousin of Yami and Atem, but also one of the most powerful demons in hell. Of course, he wasn't going to get defeated so easily.

The reason why he wasn't being detected by the twerp's guardians was simply because it wasn't Kaiba that he possessed, but the millennium rod that the CEO always carried with him.

For now though, he was supposed to only keep an eye on Yugi and await further orders.

The new transfer student entered the room.

It was a boy with white long hair and brown eyes.

He introduced himself as Ryu Bakura.

Jono and Teana instantly perked up after scanning the boy, detecting that he has a light soul with the possible promise of becoming an angel one day.

Relaxed about the news the angels let their hosts take full control again, having no idea that a new danger was already approaching.

* * *

(*) Duat = ancient Egyptian name for hell/underworld


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds of Friendship and Betra

AN:

I finally managed to finish the cover art for this story (-^v^-)/

You can find it on my deviantart site (my username is hope27). It's in my folder with hand-drawn stuff in case you don't feel like browsing.

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Chapter 4: Bonds of Friendship and Betrayed Trust**

* * *

Yami was sitting on his throne in hell.

Despite his failed attempts at crushing Yugi's light, he wore a grin on his face.

He was in a very good mood because he had figured it out.

He had figured out what had caused Yugi's light to dim at that brief moment when he was in heaven.

Those annoying guardians who called themselves his friends must have been worried about him and met him there.

Which meant that they revealed their true identities to him and with that the reason why they stayed close to him.

Because it was only for the purpose to watch after him and not because they were interested in being friends with him.

Friendship.

It may be the boy's strength, but at the same time, it was his greatest weakness.

And Yami had already conjured up a plan how to use this weak spot to his advantage.

It only needed to be put in motion.

Well, the preparations were already done so all he could do was sit and wait and see how things were going to unfold.

And this time there would be no failure.

* * *

Yugi couldn't help but like Ryu Bakura.

The boy was a bishounen and the girls at their school already established a fan club.

Yet, the albino wasn't really close to anyone, making him a bit of a loner.

Yugi could sympathize with him.

He had been like that, too before he had met Jonouchi and Anzu.

So the tricolor-haired boy was determined to become friends with the new transfer student, all too happy that his two friends were sharing the same thoughts.

They approached Ryu and asked him if he wanted to hang out with them and become friends and the white-haired boy was really happy about it and agreed.

What they were not aware of was the glowing object underneath his clothes.

The demon inside the millennium ring who just known as Bakura smirked evilly.

The plan was starting to unfold.

Bakura was one of the strongest demons of hell and an old enemy of Atem.

And the demon still had some unfinished business with the pharaoh left…

* * *

 _Bakura had been only ten years old at the time._

 _He lived in the small village, Kuru-Eruna, which was located far away from Waset (*) and quite a bit isolated._

 _Life was not always easy, but it was peaceful. That was until one day the soldiers of the pharaoh appeared._

 _He had managed to hide before they found him but was forced to watch how every last one of the villagers was slaughtered._

 _He had been all alone then, left on his own and on that very day he swore to take revenge and avenge his entire village._

 _However, as it was he was unable to do anything._

 _What could a simple thief who lived on the streets do to the pharaoh who lived safe and in the comfort of his big and well-guarded palace?_

 _Well, it_ _'_ _s not as if that stopped him from trying even though every time it ended in failure. Thus, he eventually ended up getting captured._

 _When he had been thrown into prison and almost thought that he would be forced to give up, a person approached him._

 _It was none other than the priest Akunadin, who came to present him an offer._

 _He was going to give him the ultimate chance to kill the pharaoh._

 _Granted, at that point in time the pharaoh_ _Akunamukanon_ _who was to blame for the death of all the villagers was already deceased and his son Atem had taken over to rule._

 _But Bakura_ _'_ _s hatred had passed onto Atem. The people of his village still needed to be avenged after all._

 _And the one who would help him do that was none other than the Demon King Zork._

 _He offered him an entire army of demons to command over in exchange for becoming a servant of his._

 _Oh, but what a small price it was to pay in comparison to what he would get in return._

 _And with both of them having the same enemy, Bakura saw not a single reason to recline that offer._

 _However, he had been greatly surprised after he found out that the pharaoh_ _'_ _s brother was on their side, too._

 _Well, how does the saying go?_ _"_ _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ _"_

 _So, they had been fighting together against Atem in the war._

 _Shamefully they lost though._

 _But, by contract he was still bound to be the servant of the demon king and that was Yami now…_

* * *

Ryu was quickly integrated into the small group of friends.

They would always hang out after school, occasional go eat at some fast food restaurant or just generally spend recess time together.

It almost felt as if he had always been there and a part of their little group.

And Yugi was really happy to have found another great friend.

It was weekend now and they had planned to hang out at one of Kaiba's game centers today.

This arcade, which couldn't really be called an arcade anymore because it was just so much more, was really huge and usually always very crowded. You could easily get lost in it.

Therefore, the friends had decided to meet up in front of the entrance so they could go in together.

Yugi was so excited.

It was going to be a great day.

Everything was already planned out: in the morning, they were going to check out the new games that they had at the game center. Then they were going to eat lunch at Burger World and then they were going to see what they'll do in the afternoon since they hadn't quite decided on that yet. If the weather was going to stay this nice they might go to the pool or maybe they're going to go to the movies… at any rate it was going to be a great day!

As he arrived at the place where they agreed to meet, he could see that Anzu and Ryu were already there.

Only Jonouchi was still missing, but they were used to him being late by now so no one was really surprised by this.

Eventually Jonouchi joined the group, too, getting scolded by Anzu for being late even after he already apologized for it and they enter the game center together.

They were all having a great time together, trying out many different kinds of games and played together or against each other from time to time, too.

After some time though they needed to take a break, more specifically Jonouchi needed a toilet-break and Anzu wanted to refresh herself a bit, too.

So, that left only Yugi and Ryu, who were to wait for their return.

"Yugi, there's something I need to talk to you about." Ryu told him, his tone sounding serious.

Yugi blinked at the sudden change in mood questioningly back at the albino.

"What about?" he asked back.

"I would like to talk to you about this 'one-to-one', if you know what I mean." he only answered, shifting with his eyes left and right at the masses of people who were surrounding them.

"Okay…" Yugi only replied, still a bit confused over the entire thing.

Ryu led them away to a room, which was surprisingly unoccupied.

"I didn't really know how to tell you this before, but since you're such a nice guy, Yugi, and I really like you, I thought that you needed to know about this…" The albino started.

Yugi looked still confused and slightly worried but let him continue without interruptions.

"It's about Jonouchi and Anzu… I know they really mean a lot to you, but these guys aren't really as they seem. You see, they only pretend to be your friends. You have no idea how they talk about you when you're not around. I know this may hurt, but I thought it might be better to tell you rather than for you to be led on by them anymore…" Ryu told him seriously, but also with sympathy in his eyes.

Yugi couldn't believe it.

That had to be a lie!

"No. No. This can't be true." The tricolor-haired boy slowly shook his head. "You-you're lying! Right?"

Ryu looked with utmost seriousness straight into his eyes as he replied, "I'm sorry, Yugi, but it's the truth. I'm only telling you this because I'm not like them and I want you to know the truth before they start hurting you."

Tears were coming to Yugi's eyes as his heart felt like it was slowly breaking apart.

Inside the millennium ring Bakura grinned devilishly, feeling accomplished as he could feel Yugi's light becoming gradually weaker.

However, at that exact moment, the puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck started to glow brightly.

Instead of Yugi, Bakura came face to face with none other than Atem now.

The angel had taken over the boy's body who had slowly started to break down.

Of course, he immediately figured out that it must be the work of a demon.

He knew that Jonouchi's and Anzu's friendship with Yugi was sincere and genuine.

At having none other than the pharaoh himself standing right in front of him, Bakura saw no reason to hide any longer.

In fact, this was the chance he had been waiting for, for such a long time now.

It was finally time to get his revenge!

* * *

What neither of them noticed was that they were being currently watched.

'Atem…' Seth thought as he observed the scene from a well-hidden spot.

He could feel memories resurfacing as he was seeing his cousin.

Memories of the past, from a long, long time ago…

* * *

 _He had been always loyal to the pharaoh,_ _Akunamukanon,_ _ever since he was granted a spot in his council._

 _Likewise, he had been always staying loyal to his cousin Atem after he had followed in his father_ _'_ _s footsteps and ruled with the same justice and kindness as his father before him had._

 _However that all changed after one fateful day._

 _It all started out with the day where he came to meet the mysterious girl Kisara on the streets._

 _Odd as it may sound, he fell instantly in love with her._

 _And as time showed, his feelings were even returned._

 _It looked like they were going to have a bright future together ahead, but fate decided otherwise._

 _All of his happiness vanished on the day that he was told that she died._

 _In fact, his father, Akunadin, had told him that Atem had her executed._

 _With the love of his life gone the only feelings that remained inside him was coldness and hatred._

 _Hatred against the one, who took her from him._

 _And so he was brought by his father to Zork, who took him as a commander into his army._

 _Apparently, his father_ _'_ _s plans after Atem_ _'_ _s defeat was to take the throne for himself, but he told him that it would be his after his reign since he was his son and all._

 _But Seth quite honestly didn_ _'_ _t really care much about that._

 _The only thing he wanted was to get his revenge on Atem and make him pay for taking away the life of an innocent – the life of his only love._

 _He had been surprised, however, to see that Yami had actually joined with Zork, too._

 _As he questioned his father as to why he did, he only got the reassurance that Yami said that he_ _'_ _s not interested in the throne as an answer._

 _That left his actual inquiry unanswered, but he didn_ _'_ _t attempt to pry any further._

 _He still hadn_ _'_ _t asked Yami about that up to today._

 _But things decided to take a turn again in the midst of the war as he came to learn about the truth…_

 _He had confronted Atem on the battlefield, but instead of instantly attacking him the young pharaoh had started to question him._

 _"_ _You were always considered to be one of my most loyal priests if not even the most loyal of them all. Why? Why did you betray me?_ _"_ _Atem asked him with something that looked like pain in his eyes._

 _"_ _Are you mocking me?! You dare to take my beloved from me and then question why I turned my back on you?!_ _"_ _Seth voice had been laced with the hatred, which he felt for the young pharaoh._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Who did I take supposedly away?_ _"_ _Atem had been honestly confused._

 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m talking about Kisara! You had her executed! I loved her, I planned to marry her!_ _"_ _the priest shouted, tears almost starting to well up in his eyes as the memories of her came back to him._

 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry, but I still don_ _'_ _t know what you_ _'_ _re talking about. I didn_ _'_ _t…_ _"_ _the pharaoh had started, but was rudely interrupted._

 _"_ _Quit playing dumb! I_ _'_ _ll never forgive you for what you_ _'_ _ve done! Die!_ _"_

 _However, before Seth had the chance to strike, the other priests of Atem_ _'_ _s council appeared._

 _They decided to take over this fight so Atem could continue, which eventually led him to the battle against his brother Yami._

 _Seth of course was going to have none of that and proceeded to follow after him but was stopped by the priests._

 _Instead of fighting against him, they talked to him though._

 _Apparently, he had been yelling loud enough for it to be heard over the entire battlefield because they started to tell him that the pharaoh had nothing to do with the death of the girl._

 _It was quite the opposite. In fact, he was trying to protect Kisara._

 _At his question, who the one who did it was supposed to be, they told him that Akunadin was the one who killed her._

 _Seth didn_ _'_ _t want to believe that, so he turned to his father and asked him if that was true._

 _In response, Akunadin just laughed._

 _"_ _That woman was becoming a weak spot of you and I successfully got rid of it!_ _"_ _he proclaimed proudly, looking absolutely self-satisfied._

 _At those words, Seth_ _'_ _s vision had turned red._

 _He went into a rage and killed the traitorous bastard he once dared to call his father._

 _Thinking back on it, his father must have been so power-hungry that he just turned insane at some point._

 _That was the only logical explanation that Seth could come up with for what he had done._

 _Anyways, since his sin of betrayal couldn_ _'_ _t be undone and forgiven anymore (and he was still bound by contract to the demon king), he had decided to pledge his sole loyalty to the mirror-image of Atem – Yami – and thus attacked the council._

 _Needless to say that they still lost the battle in the end…_

* * *

'Come to think of it, the one who massacred the villagers from Bakura's village might have been my father as well…' Seth thought since he couldn't recall that the Pharaoh Akunamukanon had ever given such an order despite Kuru-Eruna having been a village inhabited by thieves.

He didn't know the deeper motive behind it, but it had been a good opportunity to make Bakura join them.

Still that gave him no reason to intervene in Atem's and Bakura's fight and he was only given the job to observe anyways…

* * *

Meanwhile Atem and Bakura were in the midst of their battle.

Bakura hadn't really been all too surprised about Atem showing up. In fact, he almost knew that he was going to appear because his millennium ring had the power to detect possessed items and so he was able to tell that Yugi's puzzle was one of them, too.

But that was all right. He had been hoping for Atem to show up even if it endangered his mission.

Bakura was using two weapons, which looked like chakrams that kept Atem busy, as he had to constantly parry them with his sword.

Since the albino was keeping his distance, the angel king tried to attack him from a long range, too, with his light arrows, but those boomerang-like shadow-discs protected the other like a shield.

They even started to rotate and created a vortex that sucked in Atem's light magic.

Even if Atem should be stronger than him under normal circumstances, the hatred for what had been done to the people of his village seemed to fuel on Bakura's power and was making him strong enough to have a fairly good chance at beating Atem.

The angel was starting to run out of options as to what to do.

'If I could just get close enough to attack him with my sword…' Atem thought, as he had to evade another attack from one of the discs.

But with how things were going Bakura was keeping the distance between them at a constant and Atem was unable to advance any further.

It really looked like he might lose this battle as the odds were completely against him.

Atem made another jump back to evade one of the flying discs, however he hissed as the other one grazed his arm.

He looked at the cut, which oddly enough didn't bleed. Instead something black seeping into it.

The angel wasn't surprised by that, however he winced at the small but obvious wound.

Even if he wouldn't have to worry about his host since it won't leave any physical damage on the boy's body, Atem was the one who felt the pain and whose light energy was going to be sapped by it.

Bakura meanwhile had started to laugh at the helplessness that his opponent displayed.

The demon could practically taste his victory already.

The angel king stood no chance against him!

As the albino attacked once again, Atem noticed something, which his opponent didn't seem to.

The millennium ring around his neck was starting to glow suddenly, but Atem couldn't figure out what it meant until he noticed that something else was very off.

One of the discs that should be flying in his direction was going completely off course.

At that point, Bakura seemed to notice it, too.

The demon looked down angrily at the ring and started to curse at it.

At first Atem was more than just confused what the demon was doing when he noticed that Bakura wasn't actually cussing at the item, but at his host, Ryu.

It seemed that the favor was starting to go to his side again as the boy with the light soul apparently started to fight, too.

This was the chance that Atem had needed and now with having one weapon less to dodge, he was able to steadily advance and shorten the distance between his opponent and himself.

Bakura noticed this, but with being distracted by the struggling human whose light soul was effectively fighting against his darkness and not having control over the entire body anymore there wasn't much that he could do other than still try to attack and hope that he would hit the angel.

However, Bakura seemed to have run out of luck, as Atem was close enough to finally strike him with his blade. Since the angel had noticed the millennium ring, he knew that Bakura was actually possesing this item and therefore knew exactly where to hit now.

Unable to evade the attack anymore the demon screeched as the concentrated light magic damaged and ultimately defeated him. It forced him out of the golden object and the badly wounded spirit escaped back to hell, certainly not coming back so soon again.

Seth, who had been witnessing everything just returned back to hell to report what had happened to Yami.

With the demon, Bakura, defeated Ryu was back in full control of his body again.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to defeat that demon without your help." Atem said.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. This demon had taken control of me quite a while ago. You finally freed me from him." Ryu replied in a gentle tone.

"Then, let's just call it quits." The angel king said with a smile.

"You must be an angel, aren't you?" the albino asks with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes. I know that I normally shouldn't reveal something like that to a human, but after what you've been through there's really no point in trying to hide it anymore.

However, I have a favor to ask of you. This boy, Yugi, is currently my charge. As you can see, it's kind of my job to protect him. There are also two other guardians who are staying with Anzu and Jonouchi and who are also here to protect him. I won't ask you to fight against anymore demons that might still appear, but I would hope for you to continue staying close to him and be his friend."

Ryu smiled in return. "Of course! I would love to! That is… if he still wants to be friends with me after what happened…"

"I'm sure he will." The angel said with a reassuring smile.

After thanking the white-haired boy one last time, Atem returned to the puzzle and let his host back in control.

Yugi now knelt before Ryu, crying.

"Please, tell me it's not true! Please, tell me you were only trying to make a joke!" the tricolor-haired boy sobbed.

Apparently, he had no recollection of what had happened or even that Atem had taken over his body for a while.

Ryu knelt down so they were somewhat at the same height.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I had been possessed by a demon who made me say such terrible things. Anzu and Jonouchi truly are your friends. And they're the best friends that anyone could ever wish for. Are you ever able to forgive me for what I did?"

"Of course I forgive you!" Yugi answered with a bright smile, happy that it wasn't true after all.

Ryu returned his smile, feeling relieved that his apology got so easily accepted and said, "We should probably head back. The others must be already looking for us."

And so the boys got back to the more crowded area and looked for their friends.

As they found them, Anzu and Jonouchi seemed to have been clearly worried as they instantly ran to them and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Where were you guys? We have been searching the entire center after you."

Yugi and Ryu could only apologize, but didn't tell them what had actually happened with the demon.

They didn't want to make them worry any more than they already did.

And so, with Yugi's light back intact, they continue with their great day…

* * *

(*) Waset = the ancient name for Thebes


	5. Chapter 5: Light VS Darkness

AN:

Since I have warned from the very beginning that this story will have monarchshipping and mobiumshipping and we established now that Atem and Yami are brothers, I don't really have to give you an incest warning here, do I? I do warn you though that things are getting smutty in here and there's also more torture (however, this time of a different kind), rape/non-con, humiliation, use of sex toys, dirty talk and fisting.  
Anyways, welcome to the last chapter of Fight for the Light (after this there will be only a little epilogue). I hope you'll enjoy the final showdown.

Also, I made a little edit in the last chapter since someone asked me what happened to Bakura and if he was gone for good. So yeah, I added a little something to the end of the fight scene to make it clearer.

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Chapter 5: Light VS Darkness**

* * *

Yami was fuming.

Seth had just finished his report, telling in great detail how Bakura had failed.  
Without question, the albino would avoid him for now, not daring to face him for a long while after that embarrassing loss.

While Yami was of course angry about the defeat, he wasn't really surprised.

The idea had sounded good at the time, but he was having doubts about the success from the beginning and so in the end he would just have to stick to his original plan and take care of the boy himself.

The only good thing about all of this was that he knew now that Atem was inside the millennium puzzle to stay close to and protect the boy.

The millennium puzzle just like every other millennium item, for example Bakura's ring or Seth's rod, had certain special powers.

The puzzle had the power to bond with the one who wears it to the extent that the host and the spirit could even read the other's thoughts.

While that was probably the best way to protect the boy, the puzzle had one great weakness.

"Seth, you make sure to distract the twerp's friends so I can get him alone."

"What about Atem?" Seth inquired.

"Don't worry about that. He won't be much of a problem." Yami replied with a smirk.

He knew the puzzles only weakness and because of that, Atem wouldn't be able to interfere with him anymore.

* * *

Yugi left his home in a hurry, dashing out of the door with a piece of toast shoved halfway inside his mouth.

He was supposed to meet up with his friends and then walk together to school. And he was a little late because he was too busy playing his little sock memory game when getting dressed.

On his way, he noticed a cloaked person sitting behind a table with a glass ball on top of it in front of an alley.

It was a fortuneteller, apparently.

But Yugi didn't pay them much mind.

He didn't really believe in superstitions, despite the appearance of angels, demons and magic in his life. Even if he was a naïve boy, there were limits to what he bought and fortunetelling was as convincing to him as Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

However, just as he passed by, the fortuneteller began to speak up.

"I can sense a horrible fate awaiting you in the near future."

At those words that were spoken in such a gravely voice, Yugi couldn't help but stop and stare at the man.

Despite not really wanting to believe in what he thought to be a business that was only taking money from gullible people he couldn't help but worry a little.

After everything that he had been through with the demons on his heels who could blame him.

So, he cautiously approached the strange man, asking for more information.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but in order to further see your future I need a personal object of yours. Say, that trinket you have there would be perfect for it." The cloaked man replied.

"My puzzle?" Yugi looked down at said object.

Atem had told him to never take it off and even Jono said he should better comply.

In all truth, Yugi wasn't really comfortable with handing it to anyone else, but it would be only for a short minute or something, right?

With a sigh and a bad feeling, which he tried to suppress, he handed the millennium item over to the mysterious stranger.

"Ah, I can see… that you made a big mistake." the fortuneteller said and suddenly wore an evil smirk on his face.

Before Yugi had even a chance to ask anything, the man knocked over the table (and also Yugi in the process) and then ran into the alley behind him.

The boy, after getting up from the ground again, of course followed immediately after him.

* * *

Yugi's friends meanwhile were waiting for him at their usual meeting spot, but the boy had obviously not shown up yet.

Even Jonouchi was already there, who was usually the last person to arrive.

The group was starting to grow a little worried over his lateness.

Suddenly a limo drove by and stopped on the street right next to them.

One window slid down to reveal that none other than Kaiba was sitting in it.

"Should I give you a lift to school?" he offered, though his tone sounded barely friendlier than usual.

"No, thanks. We still have to wait for Yugi." Jonouchi said, not even trying to hide the dislike that he felt for the rich young man in his voice.

"That's fine. We can make a small detour to his grandpa's game shop and pick him up on the way, too." the CEO said, seeming to insist on making them get into the car.

"Thank you, Kaiba. That's very nice of you." Anzu answered and accepted the offer for the entire group.

Jonouchi didn't seem to like the idea very much and Ryu seemed to be a little unsure about it, too, but considering that they're going to run late in getting to school there wasn't much room to argue about it.

So, despite Jonouchi's distrust they all got in the car.

* * *

Yugi was able to keep track of the man, but not fast enough to catch up with him.

That was until he followed him into an old warehouse.

The boy confronted the mysterious man who was starting to act even stranger than he did before.

"Give me back my puzzle!" he demanded.

"I don't think so." the man only replied, his voice sounding suddenly very inhuman.

Then he did the unthinkable.

He smashed the puzzle against a steel pillar, which broke apart into the tiny pieces that it was made of.

Yugi could only look in shock as all of the small puzzle pieces scattered over the floor.

"Now that stupid Atem won't be able to leave the puzzle." A voice that sounded different from the man's but still familiar said.

Yugi could see an ankh-shaped object that the blond-haired man wore glowing brightly before the fake fortuneteller fell unconscious to the floor and in his place stood the infamous demon king.

Yami only smirked at the shocked boy before quickly crossing the short distance between them and grabbing him.

"Wha—no, Yami. Wait a second!"

All of Yugi's struggles were futile as he was dragged once more to hell…

* * *

Yugi's friends meanwhile, who were still inside Kaiba's limo and driving around, were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

That lasted until Jonouchi jumped up from his seat and pointed with an accusing finger at their host.

"This isn't the way to the game-shop! And we've driven past this place at least two times already! This car's going in circles!"

"Oh… took you long enough to figure that out." Kaiba answered unimpressed.

"Stop this car immediately!"

"Sure, you're too late now anyways." the blue-eyed young man was as relaxed as ever as the car halted.

Ryu held onto his millennium ring, which then started to glow. He pointed at Kaiba with a serious face. "You have an object that's possessed by a demon."

By now, Jono and Teana had already taken over and both came to the same conclusion: 'Seth wasn't defeated yet, was he?'

"You go and look for Yugi, while I take care of his guy!" Jono told the other two who immediately left the car.

"Oh, will you now?" Seth said with an amused smile, not bothering to stop the others.

"It's time to settle this once and for all, Seth!" Jono shouted.

Meanwhile outside of the car, Teana looked around at their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were.

"How are we going to find Yugi?" she asked.

"With this." Ryu only said as he held up the glowing ring in his hands.

* * *

Yami in the meantime, had brought the boy back to his castle.

However, instead of going to inflict pain on him again, the demon planned to try a different approach, seeing as that had failed the last time already.

He placed the boy on the bed and quickly followed, leaning over him.

With an untypically gentleness, he started placing kisses on Yugi's pale neck.

At the same time, his hands wandered under the boy's white shirt and softly caressed the smooth skin before wandering to his nipples and teasing the small buds into hardness.

Yugi pushed against Yami's shoulders, but the demon didn't yield one bit.

However as the demon did more to his body he started to feel weak and his struggles lessened.

Yami grinned as he noticed it.

His plan was to seduce the boy and awaken his desires in the hopes that this will taint his light.

Feeling the boy's attempts to shove him off weaken was letting him know that he was doing a good job so far.

Yugi, even though he was still not entirely willing – he couldn't deny that he was feeling something for the other, but he didn't really wanted this to happen, at least not the way that it was happening now – was surprised by the gentleness that the demon displayed, having thought something like that to be almost impossible.

He really had expected of Yami to just throw him on the bed and simply rape him, but now he was making him feel only pleasure. It was certainly a pleasant surprise and the human boy would be lying if he said that he didn't like this unexpected turn of events.

The demon king had gotten rid of Yugi's jacket and shirt and was busy working on the pants now.

To put on a bit of a show he used his teeth to pull down the zipper and then let his tongue dart into the small opening to lick over the still covered organ beneath.

Yugi flinched a little, clenching his eyes shut at the touch.

Then the demon made quick work of the rest, popping the button open and pulling down the pants and throwing them in a random direction without wasting another thought on the garment.

He stroked over the slowly forming bulge in the boy's boxers, enjoying the sounds it evoked from his little playmate.

After Yugi's erection was fully hard, Yami pulled down the underwear, having the boy now completely naked underneath him.

He took a moment to look the human over: his eyes were half-lidded, a cute flush was staining his cheeks, his body glistened, and was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his hard-on was slightly twitching and already leaking precum.

Yami licked his lips at the beautiful sight, before hurrying to take his own clothes off.

Yugi blushed even more as he gazed at the now nude demon.

He had a very nicely muscled and sexy body and his erection was thick and well endowed.

The boy had to shyly avert his eyes from it, too embarrassed to look at the demon anymore.

Yami could only devilishly grin at that. Then he moved back on the bed and over boy again.

With one hand, he started to stroke the human's arousal, watching the emotions on Yugi's face and how his body began to writhe beneath him.

He stopped the ministrations to grab a tube that located on the nightstand.

Yugi was a bit confused as to what it was, but he could see Yami squeezing out a clear, gel-like substance after unscrewing the cap, which he then smeared over his fingers till they where completely covered in the stuff.

Then he brought his slicked up fingers to the boy's entrance and slowly entered with the first single digit.

Truth be told this was the first time that Yami ever prepared someone with lube, seeing as it was completely unusual for demons to do so, but then again there wasn't a single demon in hell who was still a virgin anyways.

Yugi whimpered a bit at the intrusion, his body clamping up in a natural reaction.

"Shh… Just relax." Yami's baritone voice soothed him.

In order to distract the boy from the uncomfortable feeling or any possible pain that he might feel right now, he started to lick at Yugi's member.

As he made a second finger go in, he drew the boy's erection into his mouth and started sucking on the hard flesh.

Yugi softly moaned. His body was relaxing from the gentle and arousing treatment that it received and he was slowly getting used to the feeling of having something inside him.

Even though he had been unwilling at first he couldn't help giving in to the demon now, who had started to show a side, which not only surprised Yugi, but which he had also hoped for to exist somewhere inside the dark king.  
If his compliance was, what brought it out then he'd gladly keep following along with it.

Yami deemed the boy stretched enough after having moved and scissored his two fingers inside him for a while.

So, he pulled them out and lifted the boy's hips up a bit, taking a hold of his own pulsing member and lining it up with Yugi's hole.

Then he carefully pushed in and paused again, waiting for Yugi to adjust.

After feeling the muscles loosening up around his length, Yami began to move his hips, starting with a slow pace.

The demon king smirked as Yugi kept moaning with every thrust and gradually sped up the movements till he was pounding into the smaller boy.

He kept changing his angle a little bit with each inward motion and when the human suddenly screamed out loudly in pleasure, he knew that he found what he was looking for.

Yugi wasn't able to last long with his prostrate being constantly rammed into and at some point the demon had started to stroke his cock again in a matching rhythm to his thrust.

So, with a final loud yell of the demon's name he came all over his stomach and chest, while also covering the king's hand, stomach and chest in the milky fluid.

Seeing that cute face contorted by pleasure, hearing that beautiful voice screaming out his name and feeling that amazingly tight heat tighten even more around his erection made Yami reach his end, too.

After he came down from his high again, Yami noticed that Yugi had passed out.

He grinned again as he looked the sleeping boy over once more.

After having had a taste Yami seemed to get slowly addicted to having sex with this human as he felt himself getting horny again.

He actually pondered if he should just take the boy in his sleep again, but then he suddenly had a much better idea…

* * *

Ryu and Teana meanwhile, were running through some backstreets and alleys.

The albino was leading them, following the directions that the millennium ring was pointing him at.

The girl angel that was currently in control of her human host was right behind him, but couldn't help glancing worriedly back at the direction form where they had come from.

She just hoped that Jono would be all right.

After having already fought him once, she knew that Seth was no pushover.

She could only pray that he was all right now, since finding Yugi was still of higher importance at the moment.

Hopefully, nothing bad had happened to either of her friends…

* * *

By the time that Yugi finally woke up again, he found himself to be still nude and still lying on the bed of the demon king.

However, he quickly noted that his hands were tied to the bedposts now.

Then his attention was drawn to Yami, who was standing beside the bed and still equally naked.

Next to the demon was suddenly a table that held a variety of sex toys.

Yami's brilliant idea was to torture the boy in this way while making sure he only felt pleasure.

He told himself that even if this doesn't work he'd still have loads of fun doing it.

So, he took a rather large vibrator and got on the bed, intent on starting the pleasurable torture.

* * *

Ryu and Teana finally arrived at the warehouse.

As they entered cautiously, they were shocked to find only the puzzle, shattered.

"Oh no! Yugi must be in danger!" the albino shouted.

He ran over to the puzzle and kneeled on the ground in front of it after recognizing it as the object in which the angel, who had helped him, resided in.

"I bet Yami is behind all of this! We have to hurry and reassemble the puzzle because Atem can't leave it as long as it's like this!" Teana said as she also hurried over, both now fumbling to put the object back together as it was before.

* * *

Yami had had a lot of fun with Yugi, having done various things to him by now.

Including going through a whole collection of dildos and anal beads.

Sometime in the middle of it, he had even brought a big mirror to the foot of the bed and made Yugi watch what he was doing to him down below.

Currently he was busy entering a speculum into him and spreading it wide open.

"Here, Yugi. Take a good look." he said, while quite enjoying the view himself.

Yugi blushed heavily, but did as he was told and looked at his insides through the mirror.

After making sure, that the boy had a good long look and after being satisfied with looking at it himself, he removed the object again and brought out a box.

This box had a pole sticking out on one side at which's end was a dildo attached to.

It was a remote-controlled sex machine.

Yami positioned it and then made the dildo enter into Yugi's body, while making sure that the boy was watching the whole thing in the mirror.

The demon started the machine, letting it go slowly at first before he set it to a faster pace, all the while watching hungrily.

He kept upping the pace till he could tell that Yugi was close to orgasming again.

Then he set it to a much slower speed again, having it barely move and actually put the remote in the human's still bound hands.

"It's very simple: if you move this button up it'll get faster and if you move it down it's gonna get slower." he explained to the boy, wanting to see the boy bring himself to completion this way.

Yugi was completely embarrassed about this, but also desperate for release and he decided to test it out by setting the pace a bit higher.

Unable to reach his orgasm like this he soon put it to a much faster setting, which was definitely more to his likening and had him going.

However, in the midst of pleasure, his fingers accidently slipped and he ended up setting it to maximum.

In shock from the sudden increase of speed, he let the remote fall and with his hands still bound as they were, he was unable to reach it.

All he could do now was to endure it till he came.

He finally reached a powerful orgasm, but the machine still kept pounding into him. The overstimulation made the human whimper and whine.

It was only after a little while that Yami finally was merciful and decided to reach over, to get the remote and turn it off.

By now the demon was so extremely turned on by everything that he's done to Yugi that he couldn't contain himself any longer and took the boy again.

Yugi's cock quickly started to swell and harden again as Yami thrusted into his sweet spot with expertise every time.

It didn't take long for them to finish and the demon's seed coated the human boy's insides once again.

What they had both failed to notice during their activity was Atem, who had entered the room via balcony.

Of course, the angel king wasn't very happy about what he had just witnessed.

Yami though was not the least bit fazed by his appearance.

"Get off of him this instant!" the angel demanded.

"Make me!" Yami replied, grinning challengingly.

Yugi, meanwhile, after noticing their uninvited guest, too, had the decency to blush and felt embarrassed at having been caught at what they had just done.

Atem was ready to fight against Yami once more, but didn't really like the relaxed demeanor that the demon showed as if the outcome of this battle was already decided and the victor would be without a doubt the dark king.

Due to his irritation and his anger, the angel didn't quite pay attention to where he stepped and accidently set off a trap.

Yami's grin widened as he saw that Atem had activated the spell binding circle and ropes of shadows wrapped all around the angel king, not only immobilizing, but also weakening him and making it impossible for him to use any of his light magic.

The demon king almost couldn't believe that his arch nemesis fell so easily in his trap, but he was very pleased and amused about it nonetheless. He broke out into loud, barking laughter.

"Really, Atem. I can't believe that you were really so stupid to fall into my trap. Didn't you think that I prepared for you showing up here again? Of course I knew that you would come and try to rescue the human once more." Yami taunted as he circled his tied up brother. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Am I right?"

Since he had the other king right where he wanted him now, he used this chance to shackle the angel to a chair, which he placed directly next to the bed where he would have a good view of what he was going to do to Yugi next.

Yami was smirking gleefully at the knowledge that he finally had his two biggest enemies at his mercy right now.

Looking over the toys again, he debated which one he should use next when a sudden idea struck him.

Empty-handed he returned to the bed and grabbed the tube of lube again, this time slicking up his entire hand though.

Yugi was confused from the demon's action and also greatly embarrassed that the angel was going to watch now, whatever the dark king had planned to do to him.  
This wasn't at all how he had imagined his first time to be we either of the two brothers – especially not that Atem would be the audience.

Yami started to shove three fingers at once inside the boy, but seeing how much he had already "played" with him the inside were already slicked and well stretched.

So, he quickly added another one and another one, all the while ignoring the protests that the angel still threw at him from the sidelines.

Then he proceeded to move them deeper and deeper inside the boy, before aligning his thumb and just shoving the entire hand in.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed as he felt more filled than ever, his insides opening wider than before, yet it wasn't exactly painful.

Yami gave him a little time to adjust before he started to fist fuck him.

Unable to do anything, Atem could only watch wide-eyed since the shadow ropes even hindered him from moving his head away.

He was ashamed to feel his lower regions hardening at the sight, but who could really blame him.

He hadn't had any sex in the last 3000 years since angels only make love with their "mates" and Atem had no one this close to him – there was no queen of angels or anyone at his side.

Poor, sensitive little Yugi was unable to stand this treatment for long and finished rather fast again.

After Yami pulled his fist out again, he made Yugi look back into the mirror again.

"Just look at your hole, Yugi. See how wide it's gaping open?" the demons said with a seductively dark voice.

Then he moved the boy so that Atem could get a good look as well which made both the human and the angel really, really embarrassed.

"Well, well, what's this?" Yami asked as he got up from the bed and went over to Atem.

He grinned mischievously at the angel's very obvious erection which showed itself as a tent under Atem's white robe.

The demon moved behind the chair and softly stroked over the still by cloth covered hard flesh.

"My, my, such a dirty angel you are. To get this hard from what I'm doing to the poor innocent little human boy." Yami whispered in his ear, his lips almost touching the sensitive lobe.

Atem grit his teeth, trying to suppress any sounds that might possibly escape him. Not that this would be really helping him in this situation, but he certainly didn't want to motivate his brother.

The other was unimpressed by the display of sheer willpower and eventually moved the robe up so that Atem's cock sprung free which was immediately grasped by a slightly tanned hand and teased and played with even more.

"Say Yugi, doesn't he have quite an impressive size?" the demon king made sure to draw the human's attention to the organ, too.

This only furthered the angel's humiliation and embarrassment and Yami was delighted as he noticed the damage that it was dealing to Atem's light.

It did make up for the fact that Yugi's light was still completely intact despite everything that Yami had already done to him.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone he untied Yugi and pulled him up, shoving him over to Atem.

"Ride him!" he just ordered.

"What?! No! Yugi, don't listen to him! You don't have to do this!" Atem protested loudly.

But Yugi ignored the angel's protest and went over to him anyways, sitting on his lap and slowly guiding him inside him. Somehow, it only felt right for him to do this. In fact, anything else would have been really unfair towards Atem.

They both softly moan at the intrusion and the human waited a little while for them both to get adjusted before he slowly moved up and down.

The angel king couldn't believe that this was happening. He was supposed to protect the boy and not help destroying his light… and yet this felt so right.

They deeply looked into each other's eyes as Yugi kept going at the slow pace, their breathing and heartbeats falling into sync.

Yami was standing beside them, watching how both of them made slow love with each other when he suddenly started to feel something weird inside him, but he tried to ignore it.

'It must be jealousy because my stupid brother gets to enjoy that tight heat right now…' he kept telling himself.

Too focused on the sight before him and his confused feelings, he failed to notice how Atem's light power was rising again.

Yugi then leaned down to kiss Atem as they reach their orgasm at the same time and they were enveloped in a bright light that blinded and also shocked Yami.

After the light subsided the angel king was standing, now free from his binds, holding an exhausted and panting Yugi in his arms.

The angels light energy was stronger than ever before and thus he had even more power than Yami now, despite the advantage that the demon was having since they were currently in hell.

This realization made Yami back away till his back hit a wall, seeing as this was Atem's chance to finally destroy him.

The demon king had probably never worn such a scared look on his face as he did right now.

As Yugi saw this, he moved out of Atem's hold and wobbled over to Yami who started to become also scared of the boy since he feared that the human's power had been awakened, meaning that he could use it to destroy him now, too.

But instead of attacking, Yugi placed both of his hands on his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

Yami was shocked from the action and felt suddenly a weird warm feeling inside him, which made him push Yugi harshly away.

The demon wiped his mouth with an arm, while Atem caught Yugi.

"What the hell was that?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Yami started flipping out and was scared, acting like a hurt animal that was cornered.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you…" Atem tried to calm him down.

It hurt the angel really deeply to see his beloved little brother frightened like that.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I killed you back then. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice soon enough when you were tricked by Zork to join him–"

"I wasn't tricked! I joined him out of my own free will! It was my decision!" Yami interrupted the angel's apologies.

* * *

 _Atem_ _'_ _s and Yami_ _'_ _s mother had died from an illness not long after Yami was born._

So, they had to grow up without the warmth of a mother.

 _Their father was the pharaoh and always too busy with ruling._

So, they used to have only each other.

 _Since Atem was the older of the two brothers, he was to become the next pharaoh and thus he was forced to study and attend the council meetings and audiences and was starting to have less time to spend with his beloved brother._

 _But their father wasn't a bad ruler, nor a bad father._

 _Since he rarely had any time he had assigned his brother, Akunadin, the job to raise Yami._

 _What Akunamukanon didn't know was that his own brother had become a "puppet" of the Demon King Zork._

 _Akunadin had been envious of his brother and had wanted the throne all to himself, so he had made a pact with Zork._

 _Around the time when Atem was 15 Akunamukanon fell ill and later died._

 _Nobody knew that it wasn't just a coincidence, but planned out by Akunadin with Zork's help._

 _However, despite his young age Atem was assigned to become the next pharaoh._

 _Naturally, Akunadin was pissed at that, but he was still in charge of Yami and he was going to use that to his advantage._

 _Of course, the old priest was nothing like a fatherly figure in any of the sense and he only caused Yami sadness and grief, feeding him lies, saying that his father and brother only ever looked down on him and that they didn't care about him at all and the lonely prince began to believe that eventually._

 _And at some point those emotions turned into hatred against his father and brother._

 _So, the young prince made a pact with Zork himself._

 _He had surprised the demon king when he told him that he wasn't interested in getting the throne, but only wanted to get revenge on his brother._

 _This ultimately led to the war in which Atem was forced to kill his brother as well as give his own life to destroy Zork…_

* * *

"What Akunadin told you were only lies. Father always loved us both even if he didn't have much time for us." Atem kept talking calmly.

The angel slowly approached his younger brother.

"I love you." Atem said as he stood in front of Yami and hugged him.

Then he kissed him and Yami was suddenly enveloped by warmth as memories of their childhood started to flood through him…

* * *

 _He remembered that time when they had been both outside, playing in the gardens of the palace._

 _Yami was suddenly bitten by a poisonous snake and he screamed and fell to the ground, beginning to cry loudly._

 _Atem was quickly running over to him and examined the wound on his little brother's leg._

 _He told the smaller to calm down so that the poison wouldn't spread so fast, then he moved his mouth to the wound to suck the poison out._

 _The older boy only stopped after he was sure that he had gotten all of it out, then he ripped a piece from his tunic, knowing he would be scolded for ruining the expansive clothing, but not caring as he wrapped his brother's wound with it._

 _Atem looked at his brother, who was still sniffling a little and smiled, helping him up and getting on his feet as well._

 _Yami looked up to him and said, "I love you, Temi."_

 _Atem smiled and replied, "I love you, too… Heba."_

* * *

"…Heba."

Yami was in shock since no one had called him by his given name in the last 3000 years.

"Temi…" he said, sounding much more like his younger self, returning the hug and kissing the older back.

Yugi sat beside them and just smiled, happy that the two brothers were able to make up with each other and that they and their emotions were finally understood.

After that short peaceful moment though, Yami was getting scared again, reminding himself that Yugi's power was still going to destroy him and all of the demons.

He grabbed Yugi and took him as a hostage again, holding his dark magic saber to the boy's throat.

"I won't let it end like this! I'm not gonna get down without a fight! If you're going to destroy me you have to try harder!" Yami yelled frantically.

"Heba, I don't want to fight you anymore! And I certainly don't want to destroy you! That would be like the time when I had to kill you all over again! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?! I can't do it! It would kill me if I had to do that again!" Atem sounded desperate, but also sincere.

"Don't worry, Yami. No one will hurt you. I could never cause any harm to you." Yugi reassured him, too.

"I don't get it. Why did nothing that I did to you work? How come your light is still all right after all of that?" Yami was getting irritated again.

"Nothing that YOU could do will destroy my light because I love you." the human only replied.

This shocked Yami so much that he actually dropped his saber.

After that, Yugi turned around in his arms and kissed him to show him his love.

The demon king felt that strange warm sensation from before again and this time he knew what it was as he kissed the human boy back.

After they finished their kiss, Atem moved closer to them too and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you, too. Both of you." Yami whispered almost brokenly, the darkness that kept his heart prisoner for so many years finally lifting thanks to the healing light and love of the other two.

A happy smile was on all three boys' faces as they all finally felt warm, protected and loved.

* * *

AN:

Before anyone asks: yes, I do realize that I left the battle between Jono and Seth open-ended. One might also wonder why Atem showed up at Yami's castle on his own without Teana, but she and Ryu were probably told by Atem to get back and help Jono.  
And some of you might think that it's weird that Yami's actual name is Heba (since this is the one that Yugi usually has in the ancient Egyptian setting), but let's face that Yami isn't a very Egyptian sounding name. I also didn't want to use the Egyptian equivalent (which is Kkwy or something like that, I think) because it would be mean if he was named something like that by his parents (especially since he's a prince of the land that they ruled over).

Anyways, since this didn't have enough mobiumshipping in it yet there will be an epilogue where we'll get all of that. The only problem is that I have to kick my muse in the posterior to get that thing finally finished as it's still heavily WIP at the moment -_-


	6. Epilogue

AN:

Okay, so this is it now.  
I'm sorry if it's not meeting your expectations since this turned into more fluffy than kinky sex, but I had already written out the beginning and the ending before and I'm so glad that my muse had mercy with me and provided something to put in the middle of it now. I hope you will still enjoy it.

* * *

 **Fight for the Light – Epilogue**

* * *

Some time had passed since that day in hell where the brothers had been finally able to solve their misunderstandings.

The human boy just came home from school and was reminiscing about the events:

Angels and demons were finally at peace after an eternity of war and Yugi was save now.

Unfortunately, for Yugi that was also the moment that he had to say goodbye to Jono and Teana.

Along with the new peace treaty, came also a new rule that angels and demons were not to stay in the human realm any longer – not even in disguise by possessing an object, animal or human.

This meant that Seth had to leave, too and Bakura, who had already fled back to hell before would also not return to the overworld ever again.

Of course, Anzu and Jonouchi were completely oblivious to the whole angel-demon-ordeal, but it didn't matter since they were still Yugi's best friends.  
The only one who knew about everything besides Yugi was Ryu and both boys decided that it was for the best to keep it a secret.

Yugi thought about his relationship with Atem and Yami, too.

He loved both men and they returned his feelings.

The boy was a bit sad that he couldn't do normal dating-stuff with them like going to the movies or going out to eat at a restaurant or a simple fast food joint and other things like that, but in the end, he wasn't really all too upset about it.

Suddenly there were voices coming from the skylight.

Two voices that argued about who was first and who would "get" first.

A few seconds later both Atem and Yami came crashing down and blamed each other for the graceless entrance they made.

Yugi sighed.

Their bickering was a daily occurrence since they came to visit him every day – ever since they got together – but he was happy, knowing that it was just typical sibling-arguments.

Eventually Yugi decided to butt in and break up their dispute, which was apparently over him again.

"Will you to stop it now? I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to quarrel." He interrupted them loudly.

The kings halted in their squabble and gazed at the human.

Their faces reminded Yugi a lot of the dumb expressions with which they had looked at him the first time they had met.

"You're right, little one. We didn't come here for that…" the demon started, his eyes turning lust filled.

"After all, we came here for you." The angel finished with a seductive smirk.

Yugi blushed a little and had to swallow heavily as the two came closer towards him.

He knew exactly what they came here for since it wasn't the first time they did that.

Actually, these visits were a very reoccurring event.

Not that he wasn't happy about it. Just having two energetic lovers like this was maybe getting a bit too much at times.

"And since I got here first I get to kiss you first." Yami said and leaned closer to the boy, but was interrupted by his brother.

"What do you mean you got here first?! I was here before you so I get to kiss him first!"

And so another fight between them broke out.

Yugi couldn't believe it.

"If you two don't stop arguing then no one's going to kiss me." he said, sounding clearly annoyed now.

The brothers stopped instantly and looked at him again.

That seemed to have gotten their attention.

Suddenly they looked silently at each other before looking back at the human with matching mischievous smirks on their faces, which made Yugi gulp soundly.

Now this wasn't a good sign at all.

They're going to tire him out for real this time that was for sure…

Before Yugi even knew what was happening he suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling with his back obviously resting on the bed.

Mere seconds after that he could feel two pairs of lips sucking on both sides of his neck as hands were roaming over his still clothed body, but Yugi knew the brothers well enough to know that it won't be like that for long.

Nimble fingers slid underneath his shirt and stroked teasingly over both of his nipples.

They only stopped as the offending garment was shoved up and then pulled over his head.

Twin lips took over the place of the fingers and started to tease the hard nubs even more.

Yugi already couldn't tell up from down anymore even though they had just started.

When the brothers were over their disagreements and actually worked together, they were acting so perfectly in synch that it was blowing the human boy's mind.

Both of their hands wandered down his body, stroking over all of his sensitive spots on the way before they started to undo his pants.

Yugi must have had some sort of blackout because the next thing that he knew was that he and the two kings were completely naked already.

Not wanting to lay around and do nothing like a dead fish, Yugi sat up and latched his lips on Yami's muscled chest, focusing on a nipple while his fingers sought to tease the other one.

The demon looked a little surprised at the action before he grinned over to his brother as if bragging that Yugi picked him over Atem.

Said angel king glowered at his twin for a moment before he bent down and began to kiss and lick along the human boy's back. All the while, his hands were stroking over the boy's sides and hips.

Yugi moaned softly from the gentle caresses that he received and moved slowly down the demon's body, all the way down to the navel and below that.

As he finally reached his goal – namely Yami's cock – he began to lick over the hard flesh like a kitten.

At the same time, Atem had also moved lower on the human boy's body, having kissed along the spine till he reached the perfect round globes. He licked over the pucker once, enjoying the whimper that it elicited from Yugi before wetting his fingers with his own spit and pushing the first digit gently inside.

Yugi, who had thoroughly lavished the demon's member with his tongue, took the erect flesh into his mouth now.  
However, at the same time Atem entered a second finger into his tight orifice, which caused the boy to moan loudly around the erection in his mouth. This in turn caused Yami to groan loudly.

The demon king looked down, greatly enjoying the sight of the boy sucking him off and ran his hand through the three-colored spikes encouragingly.

As the boy looked up at him with his big, pure and innocent eyes while doing something so decidedly dirty, he growled deeply in the back of his throat.

Not able to stand the sight anymore, he yanked the boy off of his cock and up by his hair.

Yugi gasped at the slightly rough treatment but didn't complain about it. He just looked at the dark king expectantly, waiting what he planned to do to him now.

Yami only grinned before he crashed their mouths together. His tongue forced its way into the boy's mouth and he kissed the human so hungrily that Yugi thought the other was trying to devour him.

While the boy was distracted, the demon reached with the free hand that wasn't buried in Yugi's hair and keeping his head close to his, down to pump the human's hard shaft.

Yugi squealed into the kiss because Atem had chosen that exact moment to insert a third finger into him.

The boy thought that he was going to go crazy from all the stimulation that his two lovers dealt out – the long fingers inside his ass that were widening him and occasionally brushing over his prostrate, the soft lips that were caressing his back again, the hand on his pulsing and weeping cock and the hot tongue inside his mouth.

He fought against the demon's grip to break free from the searing kiss, to warn the brothers.

"I-I—aah! I'm going to cum!"

Both kings immediately stopped their actions – Yami letting go of the boy's heated flesh while Atem pulled his fingers out of the delectable backside – because neither of them wanted the fun to end so soon.

The boy panted heavily and blinked in irritation, his mind still a little hazy from having been brought so close to the brink of orgasm.

He only vaguely registered that the brothers had switched their positions and Atem was now the one who was kissing him breathless while Yami stroked over his backside, scratching with his nails over the pale skin.

They kept going at this for a while, Yugi's arms clinging tightly to Atem as they were making out before the demon grew impatient and bent the boy over.

Yugi obediently got on his hands and knees even though he missed the contact with the angel king's lips.

That thought was out of the window as the demon quickly plunged into him, entering all the way in one deep thrust.

Yugi threw his head back and practically screamed at the action.

The boy's head sunk down again and his tongue lolled out as Yami instantly began to move, setting a fast and hard pace.

As Yugi's eyes opened again – since he had closed them in pleasure before – he found himself face to face with Atem's cock now. He didn't even hesitate for a moment, but opened his mouth and drew the tip of the angel's dick into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly.

Atem only moaned and gently began to fuck into the human boy's mouth.

Yugi's small bedroom was filled with groans, muffled moans, sucking noises and flesh slapping against flesh as the three lovers consumed their love.

In the middle of receiving and dealing out pleasure, Yami suddenly began to cry.

Would he have been in the presence of someone other than his two lovers, he would have felt ashamed, but there was no need for that.

The tears didn't only come because he was being overwhelmed by his emotions – though he did feel incredibly warm and loved right now – but also because a certain pain that he had felt for the longest time was gone.

Ever since he had become a demon, he had felt this agonizing ache inside of his chest and back then, he had blamed his brother for that, too. However, while being with his two lovers, the light magic of Atem and Yugi wasn't having a destructive effect on him. Quite the opposite – it was healing him and soothing the hurt.

If Yugi would have been able to see the demon cry – which he obviously couldn't from his current positon – he would have reached up and kissed his tears away.

Nevertheless, Atem could see it and so he leaned over – careful of Yugi – and peppered his brother's face with loving kisses until the salty droplets were gone. Then he sealed his lips with his twins, engaging with him in a long lasting, passionate kiss.

All three lovers could feel the light power surging through them, cycling in a perfect triangle that they formed and pouring through them from where their bodies were connected in an endless loop.  
Then they eventually reached their orgasms together as one.

Yugi accidentally choked around the angel's cock and Atem's see spilled past his lips and down his chin.

Both men pulled free from him and looked down at the mess they had caused. Sticky cum was also trailing down the boy's thighs now as he apparently wasn't able to keep all of it in on that end of his body either.

Yami and Atem bent down simultaneously to clean the human up.

The angel king started on the boy's chin and worked his way up and around his lips before he kissed him deeply when Yugi suddenly let out a loud moan in his mouth.

Yami meanwhile had worked his way up from the human's thighs to his cleft, licking over the swollen hole a few times before dipping his tongue in and proceeding to clean his insides as well.

Not long after that Yugi screamed in Atem's mouth, making both men look up.

They looked slightly perplexed at each other before looking below Yugi, noticing that the human indeed came again.

Boy, their little light was sensitive!

After that they moved Yugi up on the bed so that his head was resting on the pillow since he had fallen asleep now and each laid down at his side, sharing a kiss and a "I love you" with him.

The kings knew that they should return to their respective realms now, but after looking at the human boy, they both thought that it was probably okay to wait and leave when the boy would be off to school the next morning.

So, cuddled up together the three beings of the three different realms slept peacefully together in one loving embrace.

* * *

AN:

There! Having a picture perfect happy ending now!  
I'm sorry it's so short but I wasn't very inspired to write more (and this is just an epilogue anyways) and my cat Ebony is currently very sick and hospitalized, so I'm having a bit of a hard time concentrating on other stuff, but you don't wanna hear about my excuses.  
I just want to thank all of you who gave me feedback, faved this story and also all the "silent readers"! Really love you guys so much ^_^


End file.
